Mechanical wonder
by Kleiva
Summary: Takes place shortly after the great game. John wakes up in the hospital after the explosion at the swimming pool. For a moment he believed that Sherlock is dead only to learn the Homles family's (any maybe the contry's) best kept secret. The Homle's brothers where never human. They are in fact sentient androids.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"John woke to the beeping of the heart monitor. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis entire body seemed to be in pain, but it was clearly dumbed down by the morphine. He let out a weak grunt as he tried to remember what had happened. He closed his eyes to try and focus. He had been at a swimming pool. What had be been doing? There had been a bomb. Moriarty, that was what he was doing there. The bomb had blown up. Sherlock had shot it…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Sherlock! Oh God was sherlock alive!? He could hear the beeping of the machine quicken as he tried to remember. They had jumped in the water, it had turned red around them. One of them had been hurt. He hoped it had been him, at least he knew he was still alive. He had to get some answers and quick, but how? Think John, think! He opened his eyes looking for anything that could help him. He quietly cursed their unwillingness to focus on anything. In the end he found the call button for the nurses and pressed it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Every second felt like forever as he waited, but eventually a young male walked in. strong"Ah Doctor Watson, you are awake. How are you Feeling?"/strong Her voice was calm and sweet, but he could care less. He was sure he was hurting, but he couldn't care less. They would just give him more painkillers and make it harder to think. He remembered how Sherlocked looked in the red tinted water. The flickering light of flames reflected in those pale eyes. John had never seen his flat mate to afraid before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"strong"Sher… Sherlock?"/strong He managed to say. His voice weak and filled with pain. The answer he got what one that made his heart sink. strong"Sorry who?"/strong The army doctor could feel the dread of those words creep up on him . He wasn't ready to believe what the words implied. strong"Sherlock bloody Holmes. He was at the pool with me."/strong He snapped at her. She was an idiot that just hadn't understood what he meant. There was no reason to panic yet. strong"There was no one else John, I'm sorry."/strong The pity was clear in her voice. Sorry… Sorry... Sorry… The words echoed in his head. No! That wasn't right. There had to be some kind of mistake. The words didn't mean what he thought they did. strong"No! You are wrong! Where is he! Let me see him!"/strong He had to fight this. It didn't matter how much he hurt or how tired he was. He tried to get out of bed. Soon someone else was in the room and he felt tired again. John felt the tears run down his checks. The fight left him as sleep claimed him. strong"Please let me see hi… "/strong The last words where only a whisper./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When he woke again someone else was in the room. Someone tall and leaning on what looked like a span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana cain to his tired eyes. John felt defected when he remembered what had happened. Sherlock was dead. He closed his eyes again hoping who ever was in the room with him hadn't noticed waking up. As if to make everything worse his mind decided to pull up another memory from the explosion. The feeling of his lungs screaming for air as the fire made it to dangerous to go up for breath. He remembered the curls of the detective as the man moved closer to him. Locking their lips tougher and… and… Sherlock had given his air to him. Oh God no! That couldn't be the truth it just couldn't. That would mean he had given his life to safe john. He didn't want to be alive without the detective. John would be dead long ago without the eccentric man. Another tear rolled down his face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"strong"Oh John... Are you done playing asleep yet?"/strong It was the voice of the person he least wanted to speak to, Mycroft. He recognized the tone even without the smug undertone. John opened his eyes fully expecting to see Mycroft with the normal cold and calm air about him. Like he was in control of absolutely everything around him and noting could evert touch him. That was not what he found. The man standing at the foot of his bed didn't even looked like Mycroft anymore. Sure it was his body and face, but everything was so wrong. He looked defeated and so very worried. If John didn't know any better he would have said the older Holmes brother had been crying. His hair was a mess and his suit wrinkled. For a moment no one said or did anything. The two men just watched one another. There was a question left unspoken in the air. John didn't want to ask in fear of what the answer would be. Who was he trying to fool? He knew the answer he just didn't want to hear it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"strong"He is alive…"/strong The words where spoken in a sadness John hadn't believed Mycroft was capable to showing. strong"Wha.. What? Who?"/strong Was the only thing he managed to say. To afraid to let his hopes up, but unable to stop it. It felt like the word had been lifted off his shoulders. strong"Surely you can't be that stupid, you know who."/strong Came the answer. Mycroft's voice seemed to have gotten back some if it's smugness. When John didn't immediately give any sign of understanding he continued. strong"Sherlock condition is critical, but he is still alive. I have the best people in the world working on him as we speak."/strong John let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He silently thanked God for this miracle. It didn't matter that Sherlock was body hurt, a moment ago he had been dead. There was still hope. strong"His body is beyond saving, and it's hard to tell how much damage was done to the hard drive before he wakes up… "/strong The way Mycroft spoke it sounded almost as if he had forgotten John was even there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The fault in the words almost when over the army doctors head. How could he wake up when his body was beyond saving?strong "Say that again?"/strong He said in hopes that he had misheard something. The look on the government officials face told him he had heard right. There was just a split second of shock before the mask feel back in to place. Normally he wouldn't be able to see it, but he had picked up a bit when it came to readying Homles emotion after all that time spent with Sherlock. strong"What's going on Mycroft? Tell me."/strong Johns voice was firmer then he believed was possible given his physical condition. He hadn't really expected Mycroft to give in to his demand so easily. strong"You heard me perfectly Doctor Watson. Me and my brother are not what you would call normal. Many wouldn't even call us human, they wouldn't be wrong."/strong He spoke calmly, but he seemed more tense than usual. Before John had time to ask any questions or even process what had just been said Mycroft's phone beeped. The older Holmes sighed without even looking at the message. strong"Apologize doctor Watson. We will have to continue this conversation at a later date. "/strong The man didn't even say good bye before he trued around and walked out the door. His cold mask was firmly in place, there was no trace of them man john had first seen when he opened his eyes. John was left alone in his room with his head spinning with questions and no answers anywhere in sight./span/p


End file.
